


Шрамы и улыбки

by Moodak_Blues



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: Для Маки шрамы — картина её позорных поражений и просчётов.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 4





	Шрамы и улыбки

Пальцы на её плечах тёплые, хотя Тенко с мороза вернулась минуты три назад, и чуть шероховатые. Маки мысленно уже ставит галочку напротив строчки "купить чёртов крем".

Можно, конечно, попросить Чабаширу, да только просьба вылетит из её головы с первым же упоминанием Нео-Айкидо. Или с первой упавшей на нос снежинкой; причин, способных заставить её отвлечься, на самом деле не счесть.

Маки иногда даже завидно становится. В смысле, каково это — удивляться по-детски простым вещам, или смеяться в голос, голову запрокидывая, или хотя бы реветь навзрыд?

Маки Харукаве пока остаётся лишь гадать, собирая прежнюю себя по кусочкам и всему учась заново.

— А этот откуда? — в полутьме пальцы с разбега на застарелый шрам натыкаются, и бедро тут же прошивает фантомной болью. 

Даже память напрягать не приходится, надо же. Маки кривит губы, давний позор из памяти желая скорее изъять, чем хранить до конца дней.

— Жертва оказалась вооружена и умела заговаривать зубы, — Тенко кивает понимающе, подушечкой пальца обводя границы шрама. — Первая же пуля меня и задела.

Осечка эта послужила хорошим уроком, а ещё обошлась ей лишь рваной полосой вдоль бедра в противовес тому, кто за промашку поплатился собственной жизнью. Изрубцованное тело мало Харукаву волнует; в сущности, шрамы — лишь картина её позорных поражений и просчётов.

Удивлению, прошившему её при прикосновении тёплых губ, это всё-таки не мешает.

— Ч-Что ты…

— Каждый из этих шрамов — показатель твоей силы, — заявляет Чабашира со всей серьёзностью, на которую способна. — Не уродство и не позор, понимаешь? Доказательство. Я не очень сильна в выражении чувств словами, но всё, что я чувствую, глядя на них — восхищение и… гордость.

На последнем слове она замолкает неловко, губу закусывая, однако Маки с лёгкой улыбкой лишь крепче к ней прижимается: этих слов и так достаточно, в самом деле.

Пальцы на её плечах мозолистые, губы мягкие, а сердце...

Сердце Тенко нужное доносит и без слов.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне не нравится концовка но сама идея победила.


End file.
